clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Coins for Change
page.]] Coins for Change is an annual virtual charity that has allowed penguins to donate their virtually earned coins to various booths and stands placed around the Island the money would then be sent to charities. Penguins who donated their coins at the stands, could get a free Coins for Change card in their inventory. The card is only for the penguin to view (like Medals), and is in the Medals & Awards section. History 2007 Starting December 14, Club Penguin officially decided to donate one million of their actual money earned from the purchase from Disney to various charities. They set up two locations on the island where you could donate your virtual coins for different causes. The three causes were to help children in need from around the world, help the sick who can not afford medical treatment, or the environment. Although all three causes received funds, the one with the most donated virtual coins received the most real world money. It was Kids Health. There were stands at 2 locations; one at the Plaza and one at the Beach. If you want to view the official announcement of Coins for Change, click here. There were cross-promotions aired on Disney Channel, before and during the event. There were three charitable organizations that shared the $1 million dollar donation, namely: *World Wildlife Fund (WWF) (for the environment) *Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation (for children's health) *Free the Children (for children in developing countries) The results as of December 21, 2007: *Kids Health- 44% *Environment- 29% *Kids around the world- 27% The final results were: *Kids health- 39.4% *Environment- 33% *Kids around the world- 27.6% 2.5 million penguins donated and 2 billion coins were donated all together. The event ended on Christmas Eve. 2008 On November 10, Club Penguin officially announced that Coins for Change would be back on December 12, 2008. It ended on December 22, 2008. A donation bucket was added in the Captain's Quarters. Club Penguin also made a new page that you could access by clicking the Coins for Change stand and bucket on the home page. You can view it here. There were three new charitable organizations that would share the $1 million dollar donation: *Kids who are sick *Kids who are poor and cannot go to school *Kids without parents or who have been hurt by war The final results were: *Kids who are sick- 30% *Kids who are poor and cannot go to school- 33% *Kids without parents or who have been hurt by war- 37% 2009 Coins for Change 2009 occured during the Holiday Party 2009 from December 18-29, 2009. It was already a great success even on its first day. Members were able to buy a Coins for change station for their igloo and non-members and members were able to were able to get a free Coins For Change Background from Rockhopper. This year, over 4 billion virtual coins were donated. The Final Results are: *Kids who are poor- 33% *Kids who are sick- 31.5% *The Environment- 35.5% The amounts of money which can be donated are as follows: *50 coins *250 coins *500 coins Also there was a benefit concert called "Concert for Change". 2010 Coins for Change 2010 was a success. It occured from December 16-27, 2010 during the Holiday Party 2010. There were 2 stamps you could earn for donating which were the Volunteer stamp and the Top Volunteer stamp. You could get them by donating, but you had to donate 5000 coins for the Top Volunteer stamp. There were tubes Rockhopper brought everywhere that transported the coins into the Lighthouse. Every few days, more and more coins would fill up the Lighthouse and Beacon. There were items you could buy in Rockhopper's Rare Items that related to the categories. The results were announced January 4, 2011. Categories: *Build Safe Places *Protect The Earth *Provide Medical Help The amounts of money which can be donated are as follows: *100 Coins *500 coins *800 Coins *5000 Coins The Grand Total raised was: 12,261,193,800. £340,000 went to 'Providing Medical Help', £360,000 went to 'Protecting the Earth', and £300,000 went towards 'Building Safe Places'. Well done penguins! was Club Penguin's response. 2011 The 2011 Coins For Change happened in 2011 from December 15-29 during the Holiday Party 2011 Disney announced that they will double the coins which the got. You can now donate up to 10K (K meaning thousand) Coins, which gives you the Epic Volunteer Stamp You could donate: *100 *500 *1,000 *5,000 *10,000 *Building Safe Places – $620,000 *Medical Help – $640,000 *Protecting the Earth – $740,000 2012 The Coins for Change 2012 went on along with Holiday Party 2012 from December 20, 2012 to January 4, 2013. You were able to buy cookies at the Bakery to fund raise for Coins for Change. There will be a Coin Counter at the Snow Forts. The Lighthouse wasn't filled with Coins anymore. There's a glitch with this Coins For Change, as if you click on a Coins for Change-stand in a igloo when this year's Coins for Change ended, the donate coins screen will actually appear AFTER the event has officially ended. This was soon fixed. You can donate the following amounts in the following categories. *100 *500 *1,000 *5,000 *10,000 *Building Safe Places – $395,460 *Medical Help – $308,614 *Protecting the Earth – $295,926 Trivia *There is a Coins For Change Card-Jitsu card.[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/games/card/icons/244.swf Coins For Change card] Gallery Coins for Change Logo 2007.png|The 2007-2011 logo Coins for Change Logo 2012.png|The 2012-present logo Coins for change logo ingame fixed.PNG|The from a Coins for Change booth. File:Coins_for_Change_Station_2012.png|What the Coins for Change Station looked like in 2012 File:Coin_Total_Sign.png|Coin Total Sign from 2012 at the Snow forts when 7951220200 coins have been donated. Notice how the percentages add up to 101% Untitled20121226180217.png|The Coin Total sign busted after 10 billion coins were donated. TAKE THE MONEY AND RUN!.png|A Stamp Book photo showing Penguins donating to Coins for Change. Button1.png Button2.png Button3.png Penguin1566.png Penguin1568.png Penguin1569.png Coins_for_Change_(2).png|The Logo without the coin Penguin576.png|All three penguins together. Sources and references Category:Real Life Events Category:Events Category:Coins for Change